The Gift
by newdownton
Summary: Mrs. Hughes runs into trouble in the village after buying a present for Mr. Carson
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Thanks so much for all of the feedback for The Fall. I haven't decided yet whether I should continue that story, but this one popped into my head so hear it is.

I own nothing.

PS - Sorry for not responding to any reviews; there's a waiting period for new users, but I really do appreciate them!

* * *

><p>Elsie closed her eyes and tilted her head back, savouring the feel of the breeze on her face. Just as quickly as it began, the heat pushed back and she wiped her brow, an attempt to seek relief from the heavy summer air. The sun was almost fully set, her mission had taken much longer than she expected. She continued walking, keeping a slow but steady pace, weary from the day's activity.<p>

The day's purchases dangled in the bag clutched in her hand. The corners of her mouth began to curl upwards as she thought of its contents. Mr. Carson's birthday was approaching and she had taken advantage of her half day to purchase him a present. It had taken the day, but she finally found the perfect gift to express her feelings. Her smile widened with thoughts of her stately butler. Well, he wasn't quite hers, but ever since their hand holding and lovely paddle at the beach, they had slowly become closer. Slowly, oh so slowly, but steadily their relationship had been progressing, and she was cherishing every moment.

Just this morning, she entered his pantry to find it empty. Disappointed to have skipped their morning ritual, she walked to her sitting room and was greeted with a cup of tea and a note explaining his absence. He had been summoned by Lord Grantham to deal with one problem or another, but what had really touched her was the way the note was signed. "Enjoy your morning, C." It seemed small, but with Mr. Carson, it was the small things that meant the most. It gave her hope that they could move deeper than just Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson.

She was roused from her musings by the sound of the pub door being thrown open. She kept walking and spared little thought for the group of men that came stumbling out. That was, until she began to hear jeers and hoots being thrown in her direction. She took a quick look around to assess the scenario, but everyone seemed to be home for the night, hiding from the summer heat.

Still unconcerned, she kept her head down and turned the corner, not unfamiliar with the false bravado caused by too much alcohol. Suddenly wishing she had finished her errands earlier, she picked up her pace, but gasped as a hand grasped her shoulder and spun her around.

"Hey lady, we're talkin' to you." She flinched at the acrid smell that assaulted her senses and steeled herself, brushing his hand off as she straightened to face the three men in front of her. None of their faces were familiar; she glanced around again, desperate to see anyone at all, and disturbed by how far out of the village she had traveled in the short moments since the men first appeared.

Using the voice normally reserved for unruly footmen, she addressed the group in front of her. "What is it I can help you with?" When this was met with laughter and catcalls, she made to turn and spoke again, "Excuse me gentlemen, I must be going." Her path was quickly blocked by one of the men. The man stepped towards her, and she stepped back, straight into another sour smelling body. Her heart sank as she felt the words rumble from the man behind her, "Oh, I don't think so." She had never felt so small.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think, continue? Drop it? Should the next chapter be from Mr. Carson's perspective?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the feedback - I have heard and will try to update this story regularly. Which is ridiculous because I am supposed to be working on my apps for law school! Who knew writing would be so addictive?

And thanks for the welcomes - you really give a person encouragement to keep at it.

I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Charles furrowed his brow as the ledgers blurred in front of him. He sighed and dropped his pencil, taking a moment to check the time. It was only 3:00pm, but it felt much later. And he knew why - not only did he have a difficult and early start dealing with an out of sorts Lord Grantham, but he hadn't seen Elsie all day.<p>

His first instinct was to chastise himself for addressing her in such a casual manner - even if it was merely in his thoughts. However he couldn't find it in his heart to do so. The fiery Scottish housekeeper had captured his heart years ago, but it was her actions in the surf last year that had helped him understand his own feelings. It was so like her, bravely holding out her hand, guiding him to the next step of their relationship. He knew he had been moving at a slow pace, but every moment he spent with her filled him with such happiness he could feel it in his very soul.

He knew this pace would change. With his birthday soon approaching he had made up his mind. He was getting older, no matter how much he denied it; he was quickly becoming an old man. Years ago, Elsie asked him his thoughts on the future and of course - being the fool that he was he blustered on about responsibilities and walking the halls of the abbey until the grave. Every day he watched her lovely form weave her calming magic through the house, he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his years treasuring her as she deserved. She needed to come first and be treated like the lady she was. He had decided to leave his cherished post to cherish the woman he loved.

He just needed to work up the courage to ask her. He was confident that she was fond of him, but there were still doubts niggling at the back of his mind. Did she love him in the same ways that he loved her? Truly, madly and deeply with a foundation of friendship and trust that spanned the years? He smiled and shook his head at his sentimentality. Once he had held her delicate hand in his, his emotions raced ahead of him while he desperately tried to hold them back. There was nothing for it but to take the leap. She was a woman of courage and that is what she deserved from him.

He glanced at the clock again. 3:15. Elsie would be gone all day taking her time off away from the abbey, she had left a message for him with Mrs. Patmore. What a shame, the family had left this morning; it was a rare day when they both had some free time.

He was struck with an idea. Why couldn't they spend time together today? She was only in the village and he could treat her to tea and a treat at the local shop. Shoving back from his desk he stood and made his way to the pantry door, only to be met on the other side by Mr. Molesley. He sighed inwardly and waited for the man to speak.

"Mr., uh, Mr. Carson, I was wondering, that is, well-"

"Oh for goodness sakes man. Come inside and get on with it." He stepped aside and let the man pass. When it became clear that this would be a long conversation, he retook his position behind his desk.

When Molesley finally spoke his piece and left the office, he had rattled on so long that Mr. Carson still wasn't entirely sure what it was the footman had wanted. He took a deep breath to contain his anger. A surprising amount of time had passed so he quickly left the house before he encountered further delays.

What he found in the village was a series of further frustrations amounting to a train wreck. Every person he spoke to had just seen Elsie and every establishment he'd entered he managed to just miss her. In the last place he'd ventured, widow Parker was closing up shop and kept him for a half hour at least. That woman was an insufferable gossip.

He left the shop and took in the darkened skies, knowing that Elsie would have returned home long ago he began the walk back to the abbey, the heavy air adding to his dark mood. As he reached the edge of the village, he noticed a group of rowdy men walking ahead of him on his regular path. Wanting to avoid all interactions with people after the events of the day he changed directions to take the long way home.

* * *

><p>Bit of a cliffhanger I know, but I want you to keep coming back:) Chapter three is in progress now so it won't be long.<p>

Let me know what you think. Too much time on his thoughts? Need a change of pace?

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I was going to save this so I would have something to post tomorrow, but this will just force me to keep writing.

* * *

><p>"What do you think Joe?" The man behind her spoke to the one blocking her path as he pressed himself firmly against her back. Having nowhere to turn, she froze. Her mind went blank as the man in front, Joe, reached for her.<p>

Her eyes began to tear as his ruddy face slurred his words, "Bit old, but this lovely will do just fine." She cursed internally as her hands began to shake, her body betraying her emotions. He roughly grabbed her face and pulled her forward, leaning into the violent embrace. Her fingers clenched around the bag bearing the gift for her darling Charles. The weight of it in her hand and the thought of the gentle man waiting for her at the abbey spurred her into action. Before he could force his lips against hers, she brought her heal down sharply on his foot. Distracted and howling from the pain he released her. Elsie quickly wrenched free from the man behind her, but made it only a few steps before being confronted by the third man of the group.

The previously silent member of the trio was quicker than his compatriots and had seized her by the waist and kissed her before she could react. She gasped in surprise as he forced his tongue into her mouth. She bit down hard until she tasted blood. The man jerked away and she imagined she heard her butler's voice in the distance before receiving a stinging slap across the face for her efforts. The force behind the blow knocked her to the ground and she managed to let out a blood-curdling "Charles!" before a hand was forced over her mouth.

* * *

><p>Charles had just changed directions heading to the abbey when he heard a cacophony of rude slurs coming from the main path to the house. He rolled his eyes, assuming the lads from the pub were telling tales of their exploits. He continued on his way until he heard what sounded like a scuffle break out from the same direction. He immediately headed back, concerned about what might be taking place.<p>

The scene he saw in the distance filled him with an anger that shook him to his bones. He shouted and lurched forward, running with all he had toward the group. He could only see a group of three men and a smaller figure between them but he could imagine what was about to happen. As he got closer to the struggle he saw one of the men strike the victim of their exploits. At the sound of the familiar voice screaming his name he lost all control.

* * *

><p>There you are. I wasn't going to post Charles' perspective until the next chapter but I decided against that.<p>

What do you think? Too dark? Terrible? Let me know your thoughts.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Reading week has provided me with the time for writing and your reviews have provided me with motivation. The perfect storm for updates!

* * *

><p>Elsie struggled as the hand clamped over her mouth. She tried to lash out with her fists but her arms were quickly pinned to her sides. She had no chance against three attackers. She felt hands on her and a cold dread settled in her stomach as one of the men straddled her legs and pulled on her skirt, working the hem up her legs.<p>

Suddenly she was jerked sideways and cried out in pain as the men who had hold of her face and arms were bowled over by a shadowy figure. Elsie grabbed her bag from the ground and swung at the man on top of her, connecting with the side of his face. Scrambling to escape she pushed the man off of her, the blow to his face affording her the opportunity she needed. She had almost righted herself to flee when the man recovered and wrenched on her ankle.

She cried out again and collapsed once more, but the man's thoughts of his prey were soon forgotten as his face crumpled with the force of a fist. Exhausted and with a weakened ankle, Elsie slid herself backwards a few feet, then stopped and took in her surroundings. She watched as the large figure of her rescuer slammed his fist into the man's face over and over, the rage pouring off him in waves. He cut such an imposing figure in the moonlight that it took her a few moments to realise that the man was in fact her gentle butler.

By now, the other two had recovered from their fall. She watched as they yelled at Mr. Carson to stop, attempting to pull him off their fallen friend. This success was hindered by the alcohol they had consumed, and the blow they had just received.

Charles had no knowledge of his surroundings; he kept pounding and pounding at the man in front of him. Pausing only for a moment to send the men behind him sprawling once more. He knew what they had been trying to do to her, what they had already done. Mrs. Hughes. His Elsie. The most darling woman there was. There was no way to stop the rage that he felt.

Elsie could see that these men were no match for Mr. Carson. If she didn't do something that man would soon be dead, and she couldn't live with what that would mean for Charles. She crawled forward and placed her hand on his shoulder - trying to still his movements.

Charles pushed backwards to throw off his new assailant. The sound of a feminine gasp brought him back into focus, ceasing his attack on the man in front of him he spun around. He was met with the sight of Mrs. Hughes sprawled on the ground with tears in her eyes, her skirt and blouse askew and blood smeared across her face. His stomach immediately dropped at the thought of having hurt her and he felt bile rising in his throat.

Joe and the silent member of the trio quickly collected their friend and took off into the darkness, frightened of what the giant was capable of.

Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes stared at each other for a few moments, both shaking from fear and adrenaline. He didn't know what to do, certain he had scared her, he was afraid of approaching. He watched as she began to shake violently and reach out an arm. She sobbed, "Charles."

He closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms, burrowing his face in her hair. "Oh Elsie, oh god."

* * *

><p>What do you think? I'm planning on adding more chapters, but let me know if there's a specific direction you think this should go.<p>

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter five.

* * *

><p>Elsie felt his arms surround her and wept with relief. She melted into his warm embrace and felt him shake as he wept with her. Neither was sure how long they sat there, entwined in one another. Charles desperately clutched her to him, but felt her wince as they shifted.<p>

He didn't know how, but he knew he needed to stop her from hurting. He decided the first step was to see what injuries she had suffered and began to pull back in an attempt to survey her state. He was prevented from moving by her hands clenching his shirt, knuckles white from the pressure of her grip.

Elsie had buried her face in his chest, the need to feel the safety of his embrace overwhelming any other thoughts at the moment. She felt a hand brush gently through her mussed hair. "Mrs. Hughes." Still not ready to move from her safe place she kept a tight grip on his front.

"Elsie, please, let me look at you. I need to know you're alright." Keeping one arm firmly around her back he stroked his fingers over her knuckles and placed a kiss in her hair, trying to ease the tension out of her body. The sight of his swollen and bruised hand prompted a gasp from her.

Immediately, he stilled his movements. "What? What is it? Have I hurt you?"

"Charles your hand!" She lightly grasped his hand between hers, pulling it in closer for inspection. He couldn't believe his eyes. This darling woman, blood on her face, cheek beginning to swell and god knows what else was hurting, was concerned about the state of his hand.

Completely overwhelmed, he stilled her ministrations with his freehand. Her eyes met his, confusion written across her face. He brought her hands to his lips, pressing kisses to her knuckles, then palms. "You darling woman." Tears welled in her eyes once more, the events of the night bringing out heightened emotions in them both.

He brought his hand to her face, brushing his thumb across her injured cheek. He felt a great need to get her someone where safe. "Are you alright?"

She took in a deep breath, "I will be, thanks to you," she shuddered at the thought of what almost happened. Trying to not let himself think about what would have happened had he continued walking, he sprang into action. He eased her out of his embrace and kneeled before her.

"What hurts?" he asked plainly, needing to know how he could help.

Wanting to spare him as much as possible, Elsie carefully considered her words. "I think it was more the shock than anything. I'll be fine once we're back at the house Mr. Carson." She didn't realize she had dropped gaze until she felt his finger gently tipping her face up to meet his eyes.

"Elsie, I saw that man strike you. I saw how they- how roughly they-handled you. Please. I need to help." The sincerity she saw in his eyes broke her resolve.

"Well, I think I twisted my ankle when he grabbed me. And I'll have bruises- well I'll have bruises elsewhere, but there's not much to be done about that." She reached for him and he pulled her up off the ground, gingerly tucking her tight to his side to keep the weight off her ankle.

"We will go to the hospital now, and to the police right after, once I know you're alright." At this, she halted his movements.

"Charles no, my ankle is just twisted, not broken, and everything else can be tended to once we're back."

"Elsie I will not take chances with your health. I need to be sure-"

"But I am sure, and this is my decision." They were pressed tightly together, faces only inches apart and he knew she wouldn't relent.

"Straight to the police and then home." He watched as she shook her head.

"Elsie the police need to be informed so they can catch these men, so they can be locked up for what they did. For what they tried to do!"

"But don't you see? They won't be. They didn't, well they didn't finish what they tried to do and I was a part of it-walking home this late by myself. Did you recognize any of them? They're not locals they'll be across the county before the police do anything about it, meanwhile, I'll be questioned and scorned by a group of men pretending they don't believe I deserved what I got." She was shaking again, shocked by her words and the emotion behind him, he hugged her to him and rested his chin in her hair.

"Don't you ever think that you deserved any of what happened. You are the most kind, most honourable woman I have ever known. These men need to be punished for their actions"

She leaned back and stroked his cheek. "This is not a fair world Charles Carson, but thanks to you I believe they will think twice before ever trying that again." He leaned into her hand, so soft and gentle. He still disagreed with her. This needed to be reported, but this wasn't the place to have this discussion. She was exhausted, battered, and needed to be cared for.

God, she was beautiful, his eyes flicked to the lips he so desperately wanted to feel against his own. Mortified by his thoughts in the wake of what had just happened, he wrapped an arm around her once more. "Let's get you home."

He missed the disappointment that flashed across her face. For a moment, she thought that he would kiss her. She leaned into his side as they started their journey home. They walked in silence, both lost in thought. The brief thought flashed through her mind that he wouldn't want her after she had been touched by those men. But she knew this wasn't the case, Charles cared for her. In fact, they had touched more tonight than they ever had in the entirety of their relationship. The thought of the events that led to their embraces made her shudder; she allowed her mind to go blank and focused on the scent of the man beside her, and the warmth of his embrace.

* * *

><p>As always, please let me know what you think. Too out of character, or on the right track?<p>

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the lovely reviews!

* * *

><p>Charles heaved a sigh of relief as they neared the servants' entrance. He was exhausted and could only imagine how Elsie was feeling. Everyone should have gone up by now, so he would be able to tend to Mrs. Hughes in peace. Just as this thought crossed his mind, the door swung open and they were approached by a smug looking Thomas.<p>

Thomas began to smirk as he watched them cling to each other.

"What is this Mr. Carson? Neglecting your duties for a little stroll through the…" the smirk immediately dropped from his face as he took in the state of Mrs. Hughes.

"What happened? Is she alright?" He stepped forward, unsure of what he should do.

Shocked at the worry in the voice of the normally smug footman, Charles paused before he spoke. "Thomas, help me here. Mrs. Hughes has an injured ankle."

The butler and under butler worked together and quickly had Mrs. Hughes settled in a chair in her sitting room. With both men stood in front of her, Elsie leant forward, wincing as she did so and pulled off her shoe. They were met with the sight of a badly swollen ankle. "I'll get some ice," Thomas offered, and was soon out of sight.

Charles stared at the empty doorway for a few moments, still surprised at the actions of the under butler. He should have guessed that the one person to cause Thomas to show some tender emotions was the woman sitting before him. She had the same effect on him after all.

He turned back to Elsie who was taking stock of her injuries.

She was the first to speak, "Not as bad as it could be, though I fear I will be sore for a while."

"You must take some time to recover properly."

"That's not necessary." His gazed snapped to her form, but she was focused on her ankle.

He heard Thomas' footsteps in the hall and met him at the door. The former footman had a towel slung over his arm, a bowl of water in one hand and cloth wrapped ice in the other.

Charles took the items from him. "Thank you Thomas, you've been a great help."

Ignoring the praise, he sidestepped the butler and approached the injured housekeeper.

"Mrs. Hughes, are you well?"

She dismissed him with a wave, "I am fine Thomas, but I do appreciate your efforts. You should get some rest." He turned to Mr. Carson, an expression of concern on his face. He returned his gaze to the object of his concern when he felt a warm hand on his arm. He saw her swollen cheek and his concern deepened. She patted his arm and gave him a smile.

"Thomas, really, I will be fine. I would appreciate if you- if you could keep this to yourself for the time being."

He nodded and stepped back, "of course, of course I will. I'll say good night then." Mr. Carson walked him to the door. When they reached the hall, Thomas lowered his voice and addressed the butler.

"Mr. Carson, if there's anything I can help with, please let me know."

Charles cleared his throat, his emotions still near the surface. "Thank you Thomas, I'll do that." The under butler nodded his acknowledgment and made his way down the hall.

Charles re-entered the sitting room and shut the door, suddenly unsure of how he should act. Now that they were in a safe, familiar place he didn't know if she would want him nearby, if he should be allowed to touch her. She may want some space after what she had been through, but he couldn't find it in himself to leave.

By the time he turned back to her, Elsie had removed her stocking and he was confronted with the most beautiful calf he had ever seen. He steeled himself and stepped forward with the ice.

She was startled by his movements and cursed her anxiety. "Thank you," she placed her hand on the cloth containing the ice, but he kept it clasped in his hand.

"Just give me a moment, I'll do it." He set the ice down on the floor and dipped the corner of the towel into the bowl of water. He moved to wipe the blood off her face but she jerked back out of his reach.

She snapped at him "I said I am fine, I can do it!"

She immediately regretted her words at the stricken look on his face. He jumped back and was almost the entire room away.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hughes. I'd never want to make you feel unsafe."

She placed her face in her hands, taking a moment to compose herself. She raised her head and took in her man standing across the room. "It's not that, it would never be that." She shook her head. "You must know I could never feel unsafe with you." He still looked so uncertain that she reached out to him. "Come here. Please." He still didn't move from his spot. Her heart melted at the sight of him, her voice softened. "Charles darling please, I need to explain."

He couldn't resist, and slowly stepped towards her, taking her hand in his.

She continued, "Charles, so much worse happens, has happened to women." He still looked confused so she went on. "It feels wrong to – to feel remorse or, accept help-"

"But-"

"please let me finish." He nodded. "It feels wrong to accept support when there are others who experience worse. They experience worse and receive no support whatsoever. Their hurt is never acknowledged."

"I still don't understand." She patted his hand.

"I know, and I'm not in a position to fully explain."

"Elsie – I mean, Mrs. Hughes. May I use your Christian name?" She smiled.

"Why ask now? You've used it several times tonight already." He frowned at her words realizing that she was correct, but softened his expression as he took in her mischievous smile. She was teasing him.

"Of course you can, but only if I'm allowed to use yours." The smile on his face now matched hers.

"I guess that can be allowed." He knelt before her so they were face to face. "You need to know how much you deserve to be cherished, how special you are."

Her cheeks flushed and she diverted her gaze chuckling with embarrassment. "Really Charles, is there a need to be so sentimental?"

Kneeling before her, he caressed her cheek for the second time that night. Her eyes locked with his as a serious expression settled on his face. "Yes. There's every need."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think.<p>

I realize this may be moving a bit slow, but I've always disliked time jumps that gloss over difficult emotional scenes. I'll try to pick up the pace after this one.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for your reviews, I apologize for any errors as this was written quite hastily.

* * *

><p>Holding her gaze, he once more brought the wet towel to her face, stopping just short of touching her. "May, I?"<p>

Elsie held her breath for a moment and nodded. With every tender stroke he cleansed her of the events of the night. She closed her eyes and slowly exhaled, each touch of his fingers bringing her strength, letting her know that she could recover, with this man at her side.

Charles was in heaven, with her eyes shut he could soak in her perfect features unobserved. He soothed the swollen flesh of her cheek, wiped the dried blood from her mouth and continued lightly stroking her face. He unabashedly took in her high cheekbones, the line of her jaw, every wrinkle that made her the woman she was. He was in awe of her beauty.

At a certain point Elsie became aware that he was no longer using the towel, just simply caressing every part of her face gently with his fingertips. She opened her eyes and felt him still his movements.

Knowing he'd been caught Charles stopped and waited for her to take the lead. He was relieved when she smiled reassuringly and covered his hand with hers, further leaning into its warmth. He paused to enjoy the moment, then steadily continued on, she still had wounds to be taken care of.

He dragged a stool close, angling it next to her chair and freshened the towel. Gesturing for her to show him her hands, Elsie complied, the lesser height of the stool making it necessary for her to lean in close to do so. He brought her hands into his lap, gently stroking and washing each side. She winced a little as a few cuts made themselves known.

He finished with the towel and pushed the bowl to the side, picking up the ice instead. Elsie watched as he tentatively gestured towards her ankle, repeating his earlier question. "May I?"

She bit her lip to supress her growing smile and voiced her consent. "You may." He softly guided her foot into his lap, but soon realized that the long material of her skirt was hindering him from properly pressing the ice to her ankle. He was unsure of how to continue.

"Uh Elsie, could you, would you, maybe, if you would-" he made a movement with his hands for her to move her skirt up slightly. He was so adorably flustered that she couldn't suppress a giggle. Normally Charles would be slightly affronted at a laugh at his expense, but he was so happy at hearing that musical sound, given the circumstances, that he let out a low chuckle.

Elsie grabbed her skirt and pulled up to reveal her ankle as she playfully spoke, "Really Mr. Carson, it's just an ankle. I should think even you wouldn't be scandalized at such a thing."

As she repositioned her leg, her skirt pulled up just a bit more and she watched as all humour left him and the blood drained from his face. Every muscle in his body seemed to tense all at once. "What? Charles what is it?" Receiving no answer, she followed his line of sight to a spot on her leg just a few inches above her ankle. Her blood ran cold. There, staring at them both, standing out quite clearly on her normally pale skin were bruises. Angry bruises in the shape of finger prints on her skin. Finger prints of one of the men who tried to force themselves on her.

Suddenly feeling sick she let go of her skirt and stood, forgetting about the state of her ankle. She would have collapsed had it not been for Charles who'd stood with her and caught her as she fell. They were there wrapped up in each other for ages as she wept earnestly into his chest. Charles whispered soothing sounds into her hair, as her sobs began to calm he walked them over to her chair and sat, pulling her on top of him.

She was now lying across his lap, hands on his chest with his arms wrapped around her. With her head tucked under his chin, she felt his chest rumble as he spoke. "Elsie, I love you."

Unmoving, she shook her head. "Don't Charles, don't just say that because of what has happened." He took a moment to compose his thoughts before he spoke.

"Do you know why I was walking back from the village tonight?" He could feel her shaking her head, but their position prevented him from seeing her face.

"I was having the worst day that I've experienced in a long time. Not because, some silver wasn't polished correctly or the family was unsatisfied, but because you weren't a part of it. I thought of you constantly, your smile, your wit, your presence, even your teasing." He gave her a quick squeeze after that comment. "But I didn't get the chance to just experience you. Your warmth. I came to the village to find you, because there is absolutely no place else I'd rather be than by your side. Every day you are a part of my life I am a richer and better man for it."

She still hadn't spoken, so he continued. "I want you to know that this doesn't have to change anything from you. If you don't feel the same now, or need some time after… after what's happened, I will be fulfilled just spending every moment trying to make you feel as happy and as cherished as you deserve."

She sat up and turned to face him, now perched on his knees. His heart dropped as her eyes filled with tears. She pressed her lips tenderly to his cheek as her tears fell. "You dear man, how can you possibly doubt how I feel about you."

* * *

><p>I know, I know! More emotions! Still that same night! I think there will be one more chapter of that night, then I will be moving on. I forsee some conflict between Mrs H and Mr C over how they should deal with the situation. Perhaps Mrs. Hughes will be questioned by the family about her state?<p>

Thanks for reading. Let me know what you're thinking.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Thank you for the reviews! Apologies again for any errors, I do try to edit but these ideas seem to pop into my head at the most inconvenient moments, like at 3 in the morning when I'm trying to sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>You dear man, how can you possibly doubt how I feel about you."<em>

* * *

><p>The smile that graced his face after her words was enough to make her heart burst. She leaned down and rest her face on his chest, taking comfort from the steady beat she found there.<p>

Charles reveled in the feel of her in his arms, his thoughts dominated by her strength and grace. He knew she was a strong woman, but the fact that she could show him such tenderness this night, after what had happened was stunning.

The clock on her wall came into his vision and he was struck by how late it was.

"Elsie."

"Yes?"

"It's late."

"Mhmm."

They sat there still, neither wanting to lose the feeling of intimacy that resulted from their position. Soon, his concern for her health trumped his feelings of contentment.

"Really darling, you need to get some rest."

She smiled at his endearment but otherwise didn't acknowledge his words. He lightly caressed her arm, waiting for her response.

"Not just yet Charles, please." Though still inexperienced in these matters, she already knew that far more rest would follow from being in his arms, than lying alone in her own bed.

He couldn't refuse her. If that was where she wanted to be, he could sit in that chair with her in his arms for all eternity.

Elsie was allowing her emotions to wash over her. She let her feelings dictate her actions for the first time in a long time, and stayed snuggled up with her gentle protector.

She was a person who prized her strength and independence. It was one of the reasons she turned down Joe's offer of marriage, although the main reason for her refusal was sitting with his arms wrapped around her. The farmer had wanted to take care of her, and though this seemed like a lovely thought, being with him made her feel like the same farmer's daughter who'd left Argyle those many years ago.

Charles made her feel so much more. He challenged her, kept her on her toes, they could debate for hours about every little thing. With him she was never stationary; over the years he made her feel anger, sadness, happiness, the highs and lows of every emotion along with everything in between, but throughout it all, in his subtle ways, he managed to make her feel special. She could never have imagined him explicitly expressing as much emotion as he had in the last few hours. She didn't think it possible, but she loved him even more for it.

Soon the pragmatic part of Elsie roused her from her musings. They couldn't sit there all night, and she feared Charles would be hurting if they stayed in this position much longer.

"Charles, can you please help me to bed?" It was an intimate request, but following his previous actions and words, she no longer feared his refusal.

Normally, he would be mortified at the thought of entering the vicinity of the women's quarters, but this didn't even cross his mind as he answered without hesitation.

"Of course." He stood, bringing her with him. She leaned on his arm as they made their way to the hallway, only stopping once they reached the bottom of the stairs. With her injured ankle, the stairs loomed above her, the climb seeming an impossible task. She steeled herself for a painful journey, but he pulled her back before she took the first step.

She faced him now, in the darkness of the hallway.

"Elsie, come closer." She did as he asked, confused when he removed her arm from his. He watched her face carefully for any sign of hesitation as he continued. He slid his arm around her back, his hand cupping her waist as he pulled her flush to his side. Next he tapped his shoulder, "Place your hand here." She did as he asked, her other hand holding the railing beside her.

They began their ascent, moving with surprising swiftness. From her position against his side, Elsie felt almost no pain, her injured foot barely touching each step before he'd use his strength to pull her up with him. Despite his efforts, by the time they'd reached the first landing, she was tired; the heat and events of the day weighing heavily on her. Still tightly pressed to his side, she could feel him breathing heavily, the poor man weary as well, with injuries of his own.

She softly pushed his shoulder. He loosened his grip and allowed a gap to form between them, still on alert for any hesitancy on her part.

"Charles, maybe just hold my hand to steady me. I don't want you wearing yourself out." For the first time that night, he went against her wishes and pulled her in close.

"Elsie, you lean on me, and we'll take each step together." He was so determined and so very sincere that she could only smile and nod in agreement. She placed her hand back on his shoulder, and they continued the climb again, together.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Charles brought them to a stop before the corner to the women's rooms. He lowered his voice and spoke in her ear. "Elsie, I know you won't agree, but you need to take some time to recover." She shivered as she felt his breath on her skin, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke. He mistook her sigh of pleasure as a huff of frustration.

"Please sweetheart, your ankle won't heal unless it's rested, and I think—it's important to have some time to think about this."

Not ready to give in without a fight, she rebutted, "and what would I tell the maids? Mrs. Patmore? The family? There's work to be done and its mine to do. What do we tell them? I don't want this widely known Charles."

He could see she was beginning to panic, to quell her fears he leant down and placed a light kiss to her forehead. The action startled her into silence.

Before she could continue, he grabbed her hands in his and brought them to his chest. "Elsie, I know that you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, soothing the fears of others, keeping their secrets, and solving their problems. It's your turn to have someone protect you; let me help you with this. I will think of something, you just focus on yourself. Please. Trust me."

"I do."

These words hung in the air between them. Charles' mind flashed to another scene, a church, a ring, Elsie with a smile on her face and flowers in her hair. When he came back to reality the woman of his dreams was still standing there before him. He wondered if her thoughts ever mirrored his own.

Gathering her to him again, they continued down the hall, pausing in the doorway to her bedroom. He knew where she slept, late night disturbances and emergencies had resulted in congregations in this very hallway, but he'd never been inside.

From here, she knew she'd have to take the lead. Charles Carson would never enter a lady's bedroom uninvited. With silence now a necessity; she turned the knob and opened the door. He still seemed hesitant so she took a step inside; he followed quickly thereafter, continuing to support her weight. They crossed the room and she sat on her bed, relieved to be off her feet after the climb.

She opened her eyes to a sight she thought would never occur, but had dreamt about many times. Charles was standing in front of her, flushed from exertions, in the middle of her attic bedroom. She smiled and motioned for him to come closer. He towered over her as he stood, so she patted the mattress beside her in invitation.

Charles swallowed and sat on her bed. She twined one of her hands in his and placed the other on his cheek.

She leant towards him, he watched as her lips moved, but could not hear the words she spoke. She came closer still, this time speaking softly in his ear. "Nightgown." He was distracted as her hand brushed through his hair. "Charles, my nightgown please." He nodded in understanding and stumbled to her wardrobe, wincing at the sound of his feet on the floor. Suddenly, he felt very unsteady.

Without thought he flung open the door. Immediately glad that Elsie couldn't see his face, he felt the blush creep up from his chest. Trying to divert his gaze from her underthings whilst simultaneously searching for her nightclothes was a challenge, but he eventually succeeded.

With prize in hand he returned to the bed, once more taking the place beside her. He wanted to comfort her before he left for the night, but knew that speaking at this point was unwise. He simply couldn't leave without knowing she would be OK.

Sensing his unease, she shifted closer to him and touched her forehead to his. Staring into his eyes, she willed him to understand. She took one of his large hands in hers and placed his palm over her heart.

Under his palm, he felt the harsh material of her corset, the softness of her breast, and a quick and steady heartbeat. "She is here, she is alive, and she will be okay." Attributing the rapid beat of her heart to the exertion of climbing the stairs, he pulled her into one last embrace and then tore himself away, wanting her to rest.

He made it to the door and turned for one last glimpse before he left for the night.

Elsie watched his departure with disappointment, but knew it was necessary. When he turned back, her smile broadened as she saw him mouth the word, "beautiful," before disappearing behind the door.

Her kind man need not have worried. Because of him, her thoughts were happy as she readied for bed. As she drifted off to sleep, the warmth of his gestures and the beauty of his words warded off the feelings of despair and anger that threatened to take hold. The last thoughts that crossed her mind that night were of Charles Carson, and the softness of his touch.

Now lying in his own bed, Charles marvelled at how easily he had accepted their newfound physical closeness. Without her at his side, he now felt as though a part of him was missing. Worries swirled in his mind at how she might be feeling, and intense hatred for the three men that did this threatened to overwhelm him. Deciding then and there that he needed to focus his energy on supporting his beloved in any way he could, he began thinking of what needed to be done the next day, to fulfill her wish of secrecy and make sure she got the rest that she needed.

Eventually he found peace and fell asleep, dreaming of Elsie Hughes, and the warmth of her embrace.

* * *

><p>And the night has ended. Thoughts? Suggestions? Please review:)<p>

Thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, apologies for the delay in updating. I'm back to class now so probably won't be updating as frequently as before, but I promise to update regularly. Also, in the context of this story, Mr. Carson never learned the truth of Anna's attack. Most of this was typed up quickly between classes so here goes:

* * *

><p>Charles woke early and began to make preparations. He was downstairs before even the kitchen staff and quickly tidied Elsie's sitting room, whilst planning how to tackle the issue at hand. He knew it would become known that the housekeeper had suffered injuries; they were quite visible after all. What was needed was a story to explain how the injuries happened and reduce any suspicions as to what had actually occurred.<p>

As the kitchen came to life and more of the staff came trickling downstairs, his anxiety began to grow. How was it that the woman lying upstairs solved the problems of others countless times, making it seem like an effortless task? He couldn't even hatch a plan to help the person he held most dear. He moved to his pantry to contemplate the issue, nervously pacing to focus his thoughts.

Suddenly it all clicked into place, and the solution brought him more anger than relief. Elsie's panic at the thought of being discovered stemmed from the fright of the attack and the emotions that such a violation brought with it. The normally strong woman, while handling the situation remarkably well, was dealing with a storm of emotions and pain. He was afflicted by the same problem as he dealt with the knowledge of what had happened to the woman he loved. This was a devastating situation for them both.

Because of this, they were seeing a problem where there really was none. The others didn't know the true reason behind Elsie's injuries, which could easily be explained by a fall. They had no reason to suspect such a heinous event had taken place. His injured hand could be explained the same way; he may as well have closed it in a door. It may be unusual that they happened the same day, but not out of the question. His mind flashed to the nasty fall Anna had taken last year; these accidents happen all the time. Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes were the old leaders of downstairs, never suspected of having lives outside of the jobs to which they had devoted their lives.

No one knew they were together last night; this could all easily be disregarded and forgotten once their injuries had healed. This is what angered Charles the most. Flames of fury flared in his stomach and a rage began to build. It wouldn't be forgotten by others, to them, there would be nothing to forget. It would be as if the event never happened.

Except that it had. To his darling Elsie. She experienced the pain of that animal's slap across her cheek, their hands on her body, leaving bruises in their wake. She heard their disgusting words, felt the terror of their weight above her. And they would feel no punishment, no remorse for their actions.

Tears were rolling down his face, the injustice of the situation almost bringing him to his knees. He clenched his injured hand, relishing in the pain of the action. He allowed the storm of emotions to take over; the fear of the night before at seeing his beloved in that situation, the rage that took over, and utter disappointment that he had not killed the men who dared to touch her.

He came to himself moments later as a sharp knock rang out from the pantry door. Wiping his face of all traces of emotion, he answered.

"Enter."

In stepped Mr. Barrow, shutting the door behind him.

Thomas. How could he have forgotten, the one person who could reveal at least part of what happened.

They stood in silence for a few moments, two men trying, and failing to read each other. It was Thomas who broke the stalemate.

"Morning Mr. Carson."

"Morning Thomas."

Silence lingered once more, neither sure how to continue, but knowing they must. Finally, Charles took the plunge.

"Thomas, I wanted to thank you for your assistance last night. Mrs. Hughes suffered a nasty fall just as she was coming back to the house. I was glad to have come across her upon my return. Your help was very much appreciated."

Charles watched as the under butler's eyebrow rose upon hearing the explanation, and his gaze settled on the older man's battered hand.

Thomas voiced his skepticism, "Is that so?"

Charles moved his hands behind his back, clenching his fists at the other man's tone.

"Yes, quite an unfortunate day, I managed to close my hand in a door as well. I'm afraid I'll need your assistance in my duties today."

He could see Thomas didn't believe him. The man was quite clever, no matter how much he loathed to admit it. He kept on, playing the one card he hoped would affect the calculating Mr. Barrow.

"Mrs. Hughes is very grateful for your help, and your promise to keep silent brought her great comfort. You know how she dislikes when people fuss over her."

Thomas immediately softened at the mention of the housekeeper. One of the only people in the world who was kind to him, even when he gave her no reason to be. He knew something had happened, something they were hiding, but if she wanted it kept secret, then he could give her that. Still, he could have a little fun with the butler in the meantime.

"You're wrong Mr. Carson."

"What do you mean?"

"Mrs. Hughes is a woman, she likes fuss, only from one person in particular." With that, he quickly fled the pantry before the butler had a chance to respond.

Charles blushed at the implication, but was in no place to reprimand the man. Thomas hadn't explicitly stated he would keep quiet, but Charles knew he could trust him. In this instance, they were on the same side. Something he thought could never happen. Elsie truly was a magical creature.

Still having sometime before his duties began, he informed Mrs. Patmore of the situation, the housekeeper's nasty fall, and requested a breakfast tray. He would take it to her himself, propriety be damned. His musings of the morning had helped him better understand what Elsie was saying the night before. He felt the helplessness and despair at knowing that another had suffered, and nothing would be done about it.

He needed her to know he would be there to care for her, that his words were not just spoken as a result of a tumultuous situation.

By allowing his emotions to tumble out earlier, some of the poison that had invaded his soul had left with them. He was far from recovered from the situation, but he knew he needed to show his support. He also realized he needed to better control his feelings, and felt deep shame at the desire that threatened to consume him.

Being allowed to touch her for the first time in such intimate ways had awakened feelings that he had buried under a mountain of rules and propriety. Even now as she lay recovering high above him in the attics, he felt the urge to seek her out, pull her into his arms, taste her sweet lips. He would need to keep a physical distance while supporting her emotionally.

If she knew his thoughts she would be mortified and most likely uncomfortable at the passion he felt for her. She had just experienced something truly horrendous and would most likely not want these physical displays for quite some time. He would never want to make her uncomfortable.

He had decided before the incident that he would put Elsie above all other things in his life. He would endeavour to do so now, but accepted that his thoughts on retirement and marriage would now be delayed. In no way would he rush her into these events, especially when she should focus on recovery. This would not keep him from starting the process of transition however. Thomas could begin taking on some of his duties. Elsie needed him.

* * *

><p>Elsie woke to the kitchen maid's knock, with a dark feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt nauseous as she reflected on the day before, the feel of harsh, unwelcome touches on her body. She rolled over and clutched her stomach, hoping the feeling would pass.<p>

Trying to move to happier thoughts she began to reflect on Charles' actions of the night before. The man was so very tender and understanding.

She was shocked at the strength he had displayed while fighting those men. She had never before witnessed such a display of pure physical force from one person. Such a contrast from how he treated her, his touch soothed her and made her feel safe.

She slid her legs out from the covers and ran her fingers over the ugly bruises that covered them. Tears began to form as memories of the attack came, they took over her senses and suddenly she was there again, the smell of alcohol in the air, the rough hands groping her legs.

She needed to make new memories, ones of tenderness and care. Ones with the man who could make her feel desired and cared for all at once. She couldn't have her only memories of such an intimate touch be so violent and repulsive.

Last night Charles had been so gentle and tactile, she yearned to feel his soothing hands on her again. She tried not to worry about what they would tell the others about her injuries. He asked her to trust him and she did, with every fibre of her being.

Laying there in the silence she contemplated her situation. Having time to think about things, she knew this was not her fault. She was far too sensible a woman to think otherwise. She'd gone over this with dear Anna just last year. The horror that girl had gone through far outstripped last night's experience.

She also knew that women in these situations were not treated fairly by the authorities. Charles had an idealized view of the carriage of justice. The so called justice they sought had more to do with damage to a husband's property than the injustice inflicted upon the women themselves. The stigma attached to this situation would be far worse than any punishment those men may eventually receive. And she had no husband to speak of. Just a darling butler who promised to cherish her.

The dear man.

Just as her stomach announced her hunger, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened, revealing the subject of her thoughts carrying a fully packed breakfast tray.

He made his way over and gently placed the tray over her lap.

"I thought you might be hungry."

"You thought correctly." She patted the bed beside her in invitation, "Why don't you sit while I have breakfast. You can have some of this, I can't possibly eat it all."

"Certainly," Charles turned and brought a chair next to the bed. He didn't notice the expression on her face fall at his actions.

Elsie felt hurt as he ignored her suggestion in favour of the chair. Perhaps he just misunderstood. Needing to reassure herself of their connection, she set the tray beside her and moved closer to him. She reached to place her hand on his cheek but he quickly caught her hand in his before she could reach him.

"You should eat."

Tears began to form in her eyes and she cursed how emotional she was being. Confusion flooded her. Had he changed his mind? It didn't make sense, he seemed so certain of his feelings last night. She looked into his eyes but only saw love and devotion staring back at her. Still confused, she decided on the straight forward approach.

"Charles, what's wrong?"

His brows furrowed as he answered. "Nothing's wrong, what do you mean?"

She squeezed his hand as she spoke. "I want you to touch me."

* * *

><p>Thoughts? Concerns? Not in character? In character and you want to tell me so? Suggestions? Please review if you have the time.<p>

Thank you for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello - thanks so much for the reviews! You are wonderful!

* * *

><p><em>"I want you to touch me."<em>

* * *

><p>Shocked by her statement, Charles immediately withdrew his hand from hers and recoiled in his chair. "You what?"<p>

Trembling from his physical rejection of her words, her tears began to fall in earnest. She wrapped her arms around herself and brought her knees to her chest, curling up for comfort. In this moment, she wanted to disappear, she didn't understand him.

Charles watched as she fell apart in front of him. Startled by her earlier proclamation and sudden change in demeanor, he moved his chair closer and began softly stroking her back, attempting to sooth her.

At the feel of his hand on her back she voiced the thoughts tumbling through her mind. She pushed her words out through the tears and sobs that had taken over.

"What is it then? You've thought about what they did to me? No longer want something so damaged, something that's been soiled by another man's touch? I'm just an unfortunate old woman to be taken care of now, is that it?" Even as the words poured out of her, she knew they weren't true. That's not the man that he was, but she was in no mood to play his silly games. She thought they had gotten past them last night.

Charles was completely and utterly astonished. How had this happened? How had he managed to hurt her before she'd even eaten breakfast? He was overcome by the need to explain himself. He slid quickly onto the bed and pulled her to his chest, frantic in his explanations.

"No, my god, no Elsie. That's not it at all. How could you possible think- oh god I'm so sorry love. I just, I feel so much, I want you so much. I'm afraid, that is – I don't want you to feel afraid, that is - there's no possible way I could see you as soiled, you must know that!"

Through his ramblings, Elsie began to understand. The daft man. She still needed him to understand where her fears were coming from. Lifting her head from her knees she looked him directly in the eyes as she spoke.

"Charles Carson, I told you last night and I'll tell you again now, in no circumstance would I ever feel unsafe with you. The only thing I'm afraid of is that you will withdraw from me, again, like you have done over and over in the past. I just couldn't take it, not after what we've said to each other, after what has happened. I need you."

When she finished he hung his head in shame, knowing the truth of her words. He still felt the need to explain.

"I don't want to rush you. Not after what happened."

She couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her at that statement.

"If there's one thing that can be said of our relationship, it's that it hasn't been rushed." She placed her hand on his cheek; lifting his face so he could see her expression, see what she was trying to tell him.

"Charles I have never been a wilting flower and what's happened isn't going to change that. I am a woman who knows her mind, knows what she wants. I want you by my side helping me through this, and I need to know that you can talk to me about what you're feeling. I can't live with the constant fear that you will retreat into yourself, and you need to know that you can freely express your emotions and that I will accept you no matter what they are. We need to communicate what we are thinking. What I want is you. I want to feel a touch motivated by love, from the man that I love very much. But only if he feels the same way."

His spirits lifted with every word of her speech. A tender smile crept onto his face before he spoke.

"Never doubt that the man you love, loves you. And desires you very much."

* * *

><p>Shout out to Julian Fellowes for that last line.<p>

Le me know what you think.

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Another quick update.

* * *

><p><em>"Never doubt that the man you love, loves you. And desires you very much."<em>

* * *

><p>With his words she could have wept with relief, instead, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.<p>

Charles was in heaven, the sweet pressure of her lips on his, their warmth, the softness of her hair on his cheek. When he felt her tongue slide along his bottom lip he slowly pulled back to look at her, and brought his hand up to caress her still swollen face. He ran his fingers through her hair, relishing in the feel of it. He wanted to explore every inch of her, feel and caress every perfect part, to make sure she knew how very beautiful she was. They were so close he could feel her breath on his face.

"Elsie, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever known, both inside and out." The smile and blush that graced her face motivated him to continue.

"I have been surprised by the amount of passion that has taken me, after feeling your touch, but I shouldn't be. Your loveliness has always had quite an effect, and being able to express myself—more openly is making it difficult to be away from from your side."

Elsie shook her head at his words. She had never been a vain woman, but knew she had been considered quite pretty in her youth. This never mattered however as she didn't put much stock in these things. Nevertheless this hadn't been the case for quite some time; age had had its effect on her as it did on everyone. Her face showed every one of her years, her body had filled out as she had given up her physical duties for a more managerial role. But it was lovely to hear him say the words.

From the expression on her face, Charles knew she didn't accept his words, but they pleased her nonetheless. This was something he needed to rectify.

"I would love nothing more than to show you just how beautiful you are—"

"Goodness, perhaps I have underestimated you! Theda Bara's influence has managed to corrupt Charles Carson."

Charles chuckled at her interruption, her need to tease him seemed too great to resist.

"As I was saying, I would love nothing more than to show you just how beautiful you are, but as you may have noticed I am somewhat of a traditionalist." At this statement, she couldn't contain a snort of disbelief.

"Somewhat he says." Charles quickly pressed another kiss to her lips to keep her from continuing. When he pulled back this time, her eyes were closed and a pretty smile graced her features.

"I am somewhat of a traditionalist and as such this would be inappropriate and ungentlemanly." She opened her eyes at his words and was relieved to see a playful expression on his face.

"There is something however, that I would very much like to ask you." As Charles slid from the bed and reached for his pocket, he began to feel nervous, but decided to just do what his heart was telling him. She had asked for honesty with his emotions, and he would be courageous enough to give her that. He had kept his mother's ring in his bedside table for decades, never believing he would have the opportunity to share it with the woman he loved. After their paddle at the beach last year, he had begun carrying it with him every day.

This is what he reached for now, as he lowered himself to one knee.

"Elizabeth Mae Hughes, every moment I spend with you, you make me happier than I ever thought possible. I would like to spend the rest of my life cherishing and loving you to the best of my ability. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

* * *

><p>There you go! Did he speak to soon? How will she respond? Like where this is going? Too sappy? Not sappy enough?<p>

Let me know what you're thinking - please review:)

Thank you for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

Yes you are seeing this correctly - three updates in one day. I have neglected all studies for this pair, they just won't leave me alone!

* * *

><p><em>"Elizabeth Mae Hughes, every moment I spend with you, you make me happier than I ever thought possible. I would like to spend the rest of my life cherishing and loving you to the best of my ability. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"<em>

* * *

><p>Elsie couldn't believe the sight before her. So much had happened in the past 24 hours, her mind was reeling. She felt the tears streaming down her face and brought her hands to her cheeks to try to contain them.<p>

"Charles, before I answer there's something I want you to see." She made to step away from the bed, but immediately thought better of it as an uncomfortable twinge came to her ankle. "Can you please bring me my bag? The one against the wall over there."

Ring still in hand, Charles did as she asked, bringing the bag to her as his stomach twisted in knots, her delay in answering filled him with trepidation.

Taking the bag from him, she began to dig through its contents. Her worry began to grow and she started to think that the gift had fallen out sometime during yesterday's struggle.

Charles watched her work, his anxiety increasing as an unhappy expression crossed her face.

As she was just about to lose hope in her search, her finger brushed the small object and she cried out her triumph, "There it is!" She grabbed her prize, hiding it in her clenched fist. She quickly set the bag aside and turned to face the lovely man standing there in confusion.

She grabbed his hand with her free one and pulled, "come sit here," the excitement in her voice becoming more evident.

He did as instructed, ready for an explanation for her actions.

"Charles, the reason I went to the village yesterday was to find you a birthday present."

His face fell as he heard what she said, the possibility that he in some way contributed to her attack striking a terrible blow.

Instantly reading his mind she shook her head, "Now none of that, not now that we've come this far. Neither of us could have predicted what happened, and that's not why I'm telling you this, okay?" She watched him nod his acceptance, before she continued.

"The reason it took me all day, is that I wanted to find something special for you, something that you would love, something that would express my feelings and maybe hurry you on your way to expressing yours, or what I hoped your feelings were." She took a deep breath and kept on with her tale.

"I had almost given up, I thought I would have to find my way into Ripon, though it wouldn't likely happen before your birthday. In a last effort I went into Widow Parker's shop. I knew I was unlikely to find anything for you there, with all of her silly trinkets, foolish woman that she is, but then, there it was."

Charles watched her eyes close as if she was reliving the moment; he was hanging on her every word.

"Now I'm not a woman who much believes in destiny, you choose your own path, and make of it what you will, but this was such a coincidence Charles, that it was there right when I needed it, right when I wanted to reveal my heart."

When she didn't continue on right away, Charles voiced his burning curiosity.

"What love? What was it?"

She opened her hand to reveal… a coin.

His brow furrowed in confusion, and she laughed at the expression on his face. As she raised the coin towards him, he plucked it from her hand for a closer inspection. He only had to look for a moment before he knew the significance.

As he held it aloft, the silver caught the light and revealed the initials engraved on one side, "EMH." It was a love token.

She began to explain, "There we are darling, the both of us." She lifted her hand in the air, palm facing him. His hand rose to meet hers, their fingers entwining with the token pressed between them. "There I am, etched into a symbol of the monarch's power. The foreign entity, never to be parted from you, the somewhat traditional royalist." Both had tears on their cheeks now, and he smiled at her ability to tease him at such a moment.

"Widow Parker had no idea what to do with it, it ended up there in in a shipment of something or other she received this week. It made its way to us Charles, at just the right moment."

Overcome with affection for the woman before him, he carefully extracted his hand from hers, placing the token in his pocket for safekeeping, and pulled her into an embrace. His lips touched hers, gently at first, but he needed to taste her. Teeth nipped her bottom lip, immediately followed by his soothing tongue. Her lips parted for him and he groaned at the first taste of her, she was intoxicating. They broke apart as the need for air became too great.

Breathless, they rested cheek to cheek, her arms around his neck, his hand buried in her hair, the other slung around her waist.

"Yes." He felt her speak the word against cheek.

Seeming incapable of forming words in that moment, he mumbled his question instead, "Hmm?"

"Yes, of course I'll marry you."

His heart had never soared so high.

He kissed her cheek and pulled her tight to him. As the softness of her breasts pressed against his chest he was suddenly aware that he was in bed. With his betrothed. Who was still in a state of undress.

* * *

><p>The gift has been revealed! Did you like it, or were your expectations not met? Please review if you have the time.<p>

Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello, sorry its been a couple of days! Thanks so much for the reviews! Here's the next chapter:

* * *

><p><em>As the softness of her breasts pressed against his chest he was suddenly aware that he was in bed. With his betrothed. Who was still in a state of undress.<em>

* * *

><p>Charles felt his body begin to react to their situation. Needing a few moments to compose himself, he pulled back slowly and put some space between them, her leg still resting against his. Elsie quirked her brow at his actions. "What's this?"<p>

He pulled her hand between his and stroked it softly. "I just want you to know how happy you've made me, you can't possibly know how much."

Her hand looked so small and delicate between his. She frequently watched his hands at work, handling the most delicate crystal and china with ease, had even felt a twinge of envy as he assisted the upstairs ladies out of their motors. Such large hands capable of the most gentle caress. She shivered as her thoughts of his touch began to wander.

"Oh, I think there's a chance I know how you're feeling."

They both smiled in unison, Charles brought the ring out of his pocket and slid it onto her finger.

"Charles, it's beautiful." She stroked the ring with her fingers, admiring its beauty.

"It was my mothers."

"Well, I am honoured to be the one wearing it now."

She ceased her study of the ring to look at her fiancée. He was so handsome, with that smile on his face. He didn't smile near enough. She leaned in and placed a light kiss to the tip of his nose. His smile broadened. Deciding she was going to keep that smile there forever, she continued her attentions, placing more kisses on his forehead, cheeks, corner of his mouth. She began to migrate as she kissed up the line of his jaw, heard a groan as she reached his ear. Encouraged by the noise, she moved down to his neck, tasting his pulse point with the tip of her tongue.

Her progress was soon impeded as the hand that had made its way to her hip, slid up to her shoulder and gently held her back. "Elsie you must stop."

She pushed back and placed another kiss to the underside of his jaw, "Why must I?"

"Because darling, as much as I enjoy what you are doing, we cannot continue without being married."

She leaned back at his words, "you can't mean – you mean you want to stop," she gestured her hand between them, "stop this altogether?" She felt a hurt settle over her at thought that he could so easily resist her attentions.

Quick to dispel her fears he pressed a kiss to her lips and continued, "Goodness no, not unless that's what you want. As it is I don't know how I'll make it through a day without being able to touch you, let alone wait until we're married. I just believe these sessions should not take place in your bedroom while you're in such as state of – of undress. You are an honourable and respected woman and I would never want to threaten all that you've worked so hard for."

She quirked a smile, "Now why would you have to make it through a day? I believe there is a sitting room and a pantry downstairs, both of which we have access to."

At her words his mind drifted to a scene in his pantry involving Elsie and his desk. He felt heat rush to his face and shook his head to dispel his thoughts. "I don't think you realize how much of an affect you have on me."

Noticing his affected state she couldn't resist the opportunity to tease him. She leaned in a whispered in his ear, "Mmm, something to explore later."

His breath caught in his throat, "impossible woman."

Respecting his decision and agreeing with him really, she kept a little distance and sat next to him on the bed. She glanced at her ring and felt such happiness, but knew there were things they needed to discuss.

"Charles, has everything been—is it all sorted?"

"Yes it has, your injuries are the result of a bad fall. I've informed her ladyship that you will need some time to recover. Thomas seemed a little skeptical, but he has accepted the explanation."

She could tell by his tone that he was still affected by the events. She patted his leg and spoke, "I know you don't agree with this, but I want you to know how grateful I am. It's important to me that you support and respect my decisions, and you've done so by not revealing… the situation to anyone."

"You don't ever have to be grateful for my support, you will always have it."

Smiling at his words she continued the discussion. "We need to talk about our plans for the future. What does this marriage mean for us? I know you don't want to leave your position-"

At this, he felt the need to interject, "Elsie, I want to retire."

"What?"

"I have spent the majority of my life devoted to the family. And while I have felt honoured to fill that role, you are my family now, and I want to spend the rest of my life devoted to you and your happiness. I have enough saved, I believe I could provide a comfortable home for you, though it could never be as much as you deserve."

She wiped at her tears, "You dear man, it will be our home, not mine, and your love is everything I need. Don't forget, I have a savings as well. But perhaps we should keep this to ourselves for now? Until we get our plans all sorted."

Charles nodded his agreement, "Quite right, otherwise our every move will be closely watched. We can't have that, especially now." He leaned in and placed a tender kiss to her forehead."

"Cheeky. Charles I also, I was wondering if you would be willing to petition for a license? I'm not sure I can wait three weeks to be married to you."

"You read my mind."

* * *

><p>Please review if you have the time. Let me know what you're thinking.<p>

Thank you for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks a million for the reviews! You are lovely! Just a quick one here:

* * *

><p>Charles placed a kiss to her lips again, lingering, soaking in her scent, reveling in her softness.<p>

She sighed against him, "Darling, you should go. You've been here for quite a while, if we are to keep this as our secret, you need to continue with your day."

He voiced his agreement, "You're right of course, but with my hand as it is, Barrow will be talking over some of my duties."

His injured hand was quickly pressed to her lips, "you poor dear."

"No matter, it leaves me with more time to tend to you my dear."

"And I accept your care completely, but I will be getting back to work tomorrow Charles." He opened his mouth to object, so she pushed on.

"While my ankle is sore, it is much better than last night. A day of rest will do it well, but I cannot be stuck here on my own. I would end up replaying what happened in my mind, and that is in no way constructive. We need to move on from this Charles. Together."

He squeezed her hand in acceptance. "And we will. I'll send Anna up soon with some ice. Let her know if you need anything. I'll be back as soon as I am able." He stood and stroked her hand one last time.

Elsie reached up and lightly tapped his cheek, "I'm already looking forward to your return."

Gathering all of his willpower, he released her and strode to the door.

Elsie immediately felt the loss as he walked away. She tore her gaze from his figure and turned her head, taking comfort in the vision of his ring on her finger.

As he turned the handle, Charles looked back, the sight was just too much, her tousled hair, lips swollen from kisses, a pretty blush on her cheeks, and all of her wonderful, supple curves hinted at through her nightgown. Overcome with her loveliness, he marched towards her, pulled her face to his, and crushed his lips to hers; a mew of pleasure escaped her as she opened herself to him. He plundered the hot, wet softness of her mouth, exploring every inch with his tongue.

The pleasure radiated through her body. His tongue, his delicious taste, it was everything. Just as quickly as it began, he pulled back, pecked his lips against hers, brushed them against her forehead and fled swiftly, almost slamming the door behind him.

Chest heaving, heart pounding, Elsie ran her fingers over swollen lips.

"Mo dhia, three weeks."

* * *

><p>As always, let me know your thoughts if you have the time. I love when you tell me what's going on in your mind:)<p>

Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello all! Just letting you know that updates will be few and far between this week. I'm spending all my efforts battling midterms and presentations. Here's just a short chapter update:

* * *

><p>With the memory of the kiss to sustain him, Charles went through the morning like he was on a mission. And he was. With a clear view of what they both wanted for their future, he set about making it happen. After sending Anna up to tend to Elsie, he made a mental list of what needed to be accomplished.<p>

He needed to look into a cottage. He told Elsie he was ready to retire, and that was true, but he wanted to find a home suitable for her, he wanted something they would be proud of, something that was also within his price range. He wasn't too worried; his frugal lifestyle had left him with a sizable savings. He would go into the village and make some inquiries.

He also needed to apply for a marriage license. He brushed his fingers over his mouth and, for a moment, imagined he could still taste her, could feel her lips on his. Yes, he would take advantage of the half days he had neglected over the years, and head into Ripon within the next few days. He did not think the request would be denied, they were two people in good standing after all.

With a plan in mind, he set about completing the work that needed to be done for the day. Thomas was serving the family, giving Charles the opportunity to work on the arrangements for the picnic the family was hosting next week.

They had decided to build new cottages on the estate and the company in charge had finished the new developments. The picnic was their thank you for a job well done.

His nose wrinkled at the thought of it. He certainly would never choose one of those buildings, in his opinion; they were an eyesore, and not at all the sort of place he had pictured them living in.

His expression softened as he pictured their living room. Small, but not cramped. Cozy, with touches of lace adorning tables and the silhouettes that currently resided in Elsie's sitting room on the walls. A photo of his beautiful wife on the mantle. Elsie herself on the settee in front of a roaring fire, hair loose around her shoulders, bright eyes focused on the pages of a book, her brow furrowed at the passage she was reading. How he would kiss her brow, she would studiously pretend to ignore his interruptions but eventually welcome his embrace as he nestled in beside her.

When he eventually snapped out of his musings Charles glanced at the clock and realized he'd been wasting too much time on dreams, and not enough effort on creating the reality. He hurriedly, but carefully, finished his work on the picnic. He would pay Elsie a visit and then head into the village. Hopefully he could surprise her with his efforts and locate some possibilities this very afternoon. They may need to wait for her to recover more thoroughly before they could look them over, but he would ensure that her wishes were met as soon as humanly possible. She deserved all of the happiness he could provide for her.

* * *

><p>There you go! Please let me know your thoughts - will update as soon as I can.<p>

His priorities are now clear - and they're all about Elsie!

Also - loved the developments in this week's episode.:):):)

Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you for the reviews, sorry I haven't replied yet, but I will! And here's an update I did not expect to happen this soon. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Two days flew by as Charles put their plans into motion. Between lining up a cottage to view, and completing the duties he hadn't handed off to Thomas, he was ensuring that Elsie felt cherished and was on the mend. Her ankle was feeling much better, though her swollen cheek looked worse than before. He could only take comfort in knowing its harsh colour meant it was on the mend as well.<p>

On the third day Charles greeted Elsie in her sitting room with tea tray and some biscuits that he quickly set on her desk. She was sitting in her chair as he knelt next to her and grasped her hands in his.

"Do you need anything darling?" He asked as he stroked her fingers between his.

Her response was coloured with the teasing tone he so loved, "Goodness no, you should stop this special treatment Charles, I might soon get used to it."

"Never. You shall be treated as special for the rest of your life, because you are incredibly special my dear, and it is my job to convince you of this. I'll make sure of it." He placed a kiss to her lips as he spoke. "But if you're sure you don't have use of me right now, I do need to pop into the village."

He saw a gleam in her eye as his words reached her ears; felt a hand caressing the base of his neck, fingers sliding into his hair, a thumb tracing his jaw. Felt the softness of her lips brush his cheek before she nuzzled his neck.

Elsie breathed in his scent, reveling in the masculine essence that was Charles. She placed open-mouthed kisses along the underside of his jaw, brushing his collar out of the way as she moved down his neck. She felt the groan rise up through him and she raised her face to his, their eyes locked as she stopped just before her lips reached his.

"Charles, I will always have use for you. Always."

He closed his eyes as he waited in anticipation. Suddenly, he felt a loss of warmth as she pulled back. His eyes opened in shock as she spoke, "But, if you need to be elsewhere, I wouldn't dream of interfering."

The expression on her gruff butler's face resembled that of a downtrodden puppy and she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her.

He'd very quickly decided that this was his favourite sound.

"You my dear, are a Scottish temptress. No doubt a witch from the Highlands sent to torture this poor, helpless soul."

A snort of laughter escaped her at his description, big burly man that he was, as poor and helpless.

"Well my poor, helpless man, perhaps I could be persuaded to end your torture. What is prompting this trip into the village?"

"Errands." He stated simply.

Met with an unsatisfying reply, she leaned in once more as her fingers resumed their caress of his neck.

"Mhmmm, and what would these errands entail?"

There was a pause before his reply - he was lost in her ministrations. With eyes now closed, he savoured the sensations.

"I can assure you, you would approve."

Her fingers migrated to his hair and she began massaging his scalp.

"How can I be certain of this, if you won't reveal what they are?"

"Trust me love. It's just the village; I'll be back before you know it."

She let out a huff, leaning back once more. A little disappointed that he would not reveal his plans.

"Alright then off with you. The sooner you leave the sooner you'll return."

He patted her hand and stood. "Goodbye darling."

As he turned he felt a hand grasp his sleeve and pull. He almost toppled over from the surprising strength behind the gesture, and found himself face to face with his beloved once more.

Her smile glowed as she spoke. "Did you really think I would pass up an opportunity to kiss you?" She pressed her lips to his for a long, lingering kiss. "Silly man."

* * *

><p>Charles had a bounce in his step as he walked towards the village. He truly had never been happier in his life. He could never dismiss what had happened to Elsie, never truly be rid of the anger over the events, but he could be grateful that they prompted him to act quickly. Their relationship was the silver lining to an otherwise treacherous circumstance.<p>

As he boarded the bus to Ripon, a pang of guilt tore through him for the lie he told to Elsie. He shook it off as the countryside passed him by. It was done out of love for her, from a want to surprise her in the best possible way. With any luck, he would be back at Downton with a marriage license before she'd even noticed how long he'd been gone.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long it would actually take to petition for a license, but I'm claiming artistic authority on this one - just let it happen:)<p>

Please provide feedback if you have the time.

Thanks very much for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

Hello all, I should be able to get up to date on my replies this week. Also, I believe my updates will be more consistent. Hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

><p>Elsie wrung her hands as she paced, glancing every so often at the clock on his pantry wall. Every muscle tense, posture stiff, worry radiated from her every pore.<p>

When it had started to creep into the afternoon, a bit of worry crossed her mind but she brushed it away, telling herself the events of earlier in the week were making her paranoid. With each hour that passed, her unease grew. Thomas had seamlessly taken over the Butler's duties as he had done the previous day, supper had gone smoothly, and no one seemed to notice that Charles wasn't there. No one but Elsie.

Now everyone had gone up and she was left alone to stew in silence. She was tempted to head to the village to search for him, even after what had happened. Her ankle was almost fully healed, and his safety was more important than her fears after all.

She continued pacing; each minute conjured up a darker and more horrifying explanation for his absence then the last. Determination infused her and she took steps towards the hallway, planning on grabbing her jacket and heading out on the path. Just before she reached the door to the hall, she froze as she heard the door being swung open and familiar footsteps coming closer.

* * *

><p>Charles could not be more thrilled at the results of his day. He stepped off the bus, back in the village with a marriage license in hand. He almost couldn't believe his good fortune. Not only that, but as he took his first steps towards home, he ran into Mr. Gifford, a man selling a cottage he was very interested in looking at. Upon the man's insistence he went to inspect the place that very moment.<p>

It was everything he'd dreamed of. Cozy, sturdy and comfortable. With a lovely fireplace, a simple kitchen and a bedroom with a large window overlooking a garden. The location was perfect as well, close to the Abbey, not far from the village, but secluded. Their own little paradise. And it would be, as long as he could spend every moment with his Elsie. He hoped she would like it as well; they could perhaps sneak away tomorrow so she could take a look.

He was in such a good mood that he began whistling a tune as he approached the abbey, though he quieted once he opened the door. The others must have gone up by now, he smiled as he thought of how darling Elsie must look tucked up in her bed. He was only sorry he'd have to wait until tomorrow to see her. He walked down the hall intent on placing the license in a safe place and heading up to bed. He opened the door and startled at the sight of his beloved in a most agitated state just inside the door. Immediately he went to her, his mind going into overdrive.

"What is it? What's happened? What's wrong?" He slid his hands up and down her arms as he spoke.

Elsie felt a moment of relief as she felt him touch her, as she felt that he was here and he was alright, but only for a moment, then she tensed and stepped out of his arms.

"Where on earth were you?!"

He reached for her again, "Darling, I said I had—"

"Errands yes, but I also heard 'I'll be back before you know it.' Well you weren't and I certainly knew it. Do you even know what time it is?" Charles tried to hold her once more, but her arms were waving in the air, emphasizing her words. She was getting louder with every word; he tried to quell her fears."

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, things took longer than I expected, then something else came up, in fact—"

"What? What could possibly have been so important it had to happen today? At this time -so late?" Elsie knew she was being overly harsh, but having worried so all day, only for him to come waltzing in, it was too much. "Do you know what you put me through? I thought… I thought…" She couldn't finish as she began to shake with tears, her shoulders dropped in defeat.

At the sight of his normally strong fiancée looking so defeated, Charles snapped into action. He pulled her into his arms and kept repeating his apologies whilst placing kisses in her hair. "Oh God love, I'm so sorry, I love you, I would never want to make you worry, I'm fine darling…" he was cursing himself inwardly. He should have anticipated she would be on edge from before. He knew what he needed to do.

He pulled back slightly and gently wiped the tears from her face.

"Darling I am so sorry for being so callous with your feelings, it was never my intention to be gone that long, but I had an opportunity I could not turn down."

His eyes were boring into hers, and she could see the sincerity in them. She nodded her acceptance of his apology. "What was it then, this opportunity?"

"A cottage. Elsie I think I've found our home. Of course I'd never make a decision like that without you, but I ran into Mr. Gifford, and he said it would be gone so quickly, I had to see it, to show him we're interested. Oh its perfect darling, the fireplace we'll cuddle up to on cold nights, the kitchen where we can eat our meals, and the bathroom has such a large bathtub, you can soak and read your books, and the bedroom Elsie, the view from the bedroom, if you could only see it, we should try to get away tomorrow." He stopped his rambling as he heard her laughter.

"It sounds perfect. I'm sure I'll love it as much is you. But aren't you putting the cart before the horse? What did you tell him? It's not entirely proper for unmarried people to be looking at real estate together, don't you think?"

Relieved at her happy grin, he could hear her teasing had a hint of sincerity to it. He pulled the paper out of his pocket, the object that was a key to much of their happiness.

"Ahhh, fear not my dear, the horse is already in hand, waiting to be driven."

Elsie quirked her eyebrow in question and took the paper from his hand. Charles watched her eyes widen as she read its contents.

"Charles."

"Yes darling?"

"Is this what I believe it to be? Is this truly real?"

"Hmm, I cannot answer that question as I don't know what you believe it to be, but I can confirm that it is truly real."

"How? I don't understand?"

Charles placed his hands on her shoulders; she was still clutching the paper tightly in her hands.

"Elsie, now that I know that we both want the same things from each other, for our future, I want this to happen as quickly as possible. This, you are my priority. You are my life." He took the paper from her trembling hands and placed it safely on his desk.

"If you are agreeable, I was hoping –rather, I was desperately hoping, that you will agree to becoming Mrs. Carson within the next day or two."

Elsie could almost not believe her eyes. She was speechless with her affection for this man, this incredibly wonderful man. She answered in the only way she could. She took his face in her hands and kissed him senseless.

Charles' mind went absolutely blank as her tongue plundered, seeming to stroke every bit of his mouth, tasting, searching, savouring him. His hands slid up and down her body, at first only feeling the harsh lines of the corset, but soon settled on stroking her thighs and bottom.

She revelled in his taste and touch. Eventually they broke apart, and she was able to vocalize her thoughts.

"Oh God, Charles, yes. Tomorrow. Please."

* * *

><p>There it is. Reviews please - if you have the time.<p>

Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

Hello, apologies! Apologies! I have no excuse for the delay in updating. Actually I have many, many excuses but none are satisfactory. I experienced essay writing burnout and writer's block at the same time. Just know that I will eventually finish this story - I won't leave you hanging! I have several ideas of where I want this to go so it won't be done for a while yet. Reading reviews gave me the motivation to just post something - I kept writing but not liking what I was coming up with.

Also - is anybody else living in an area getting plied with huge amounts of snow much too early in the season? If so, know that we suffer together!

* * *

><p>As he readied for bed he thought about their circumstances.<p>

He knew the others were getting suspicious, curious more like, both upstairs and down. No one said anything outright, but it was in the atmosphere himself. He couldn't blame them really; he had done a complete change around in just a few days.

From rarely taking half days for decades, to being gone from the house several times within 48 hours, it would draw notice. But the house never suffered. No, he would never let that happen. Thomas had taken over splendidly and Charles allowed himself a brief moment to regret the doubts he had about that man. But it made it that much easier to retire.

They still hadn't informed the family, Elsie hadn't even told Beryl. This was all so new and exciting; they needed to cherish it between themselves for the moment. He needed to demonstrate his love - something they had been denied for decades, this wonderful thing he had been denying them. They still had a journey ahead of them, working through what happened. But now they could do this in the security of their own cottage, in the bond of a marriage.

He shook his head at the thought. Elsie still hadn't seen the property yet, but he was confident they had the same vision for their future, and this was it. She was right in what she said, it was as if everything was aligning at just the right moment – dare he think divine guidance may be involved?

He thought back on his time with Mr. Gifford – the owner of the cottage.

* * *

><p>Though glad to run into the man, Charles was put off by his gruff manner. Their walk to the cottage had been relatively quiet, but the older man seemed skeptical about the idea of him taking the property.<p>

By the time they'd reached the cottage, Charles had almost had enough of his words of disapproval, but the sight of the place stopped him from voicing his thoughts. It was perfect. This was their home, his and Elsie's. The quick tour of the inside only made this more evident.

He felt nervous now, overcome by the feeling that something so perfect for their future was not yet within his grasp.

Coming out of his thoughts he faced the man who held something very dear in his power.

"What's an old bachelor like you wanting a place for anyway? You couldn't really care for a place like this. Aren't you married to that big house?"

Charles bristled at the audacity of this man. He wanted to sell the cottage didn't he? This was getting more than he could take. He angrily shoved his hand in his pocket; ready to tell him exactly what he was thinking, when his finger brushed the token in his pocket.

He paused as his thoughts drifted to Elsie. This had an immediate calming effect, and a smile graced his face.

"Mr. Gifford. I am not, nor have I ever been married to the Abbey. Marriage is a thing of love, devotion, adoration and warmth. Marriage, true marriage, is something that can only be found if you are lucky enough to find that woman who deserves the world and more, who makes lives better just by being in them, makes the world lighter with her presence."

He blushed a little then, realizing what he had said.

Mr. Gifford was looking at him with a smile on his lips and sadness in his eyes.

"Who is she then? Your wife, the woman you love."

Charles stiffened at first, not used to speaking about Elsie so openly. "She's not—she's not my wife. This is – well it's all quite new actually." He tightened his hand around the token.

"Mrs. Hughes just, I've only just told her…" words left him and he trailed off, not sure how to continue.

He felt a hand patting his arm.

"Ah, but we both know Mr. Carson, love is not something that needs to be declared to be felt."

* * *

><p>As it turns out Mr. Gifford had shown himself to be of the utmost character, if a little sentimental, but at this point that suited Charles perfectly.<p>

It seems he had experienced a marriage of love and devotion. With the recent passing of his wife he was moving to live with cousins in a distant county, but could not seem to relinquish his home to just anyone. He was reluctant to part with a place that had been so full of love for many years.

Charles felt quite sad for the man. He could not imagine the utter agony of a world without Elsie, though he had been confronted with that possibility before. He shook his head to dispel such thoughts.

He didn't completely understand why, but after his few words about Elsie, Mr. Gifford had guaranteed them the cottage if they so chose.

They would go look together in the morning.

In his mind he walked through the cottage again, looking out at the gardens, experiencing the quiet calm of the bedroom. He blushed as he thought of the large bed that was the centerpiece of the room.

He had mentioned what a lovely piece of furniture it was to Mr. Gifford, elegantly carved, but well-made and sturdy. With a wink and a nudge it had been included in the sale of the cottage, with an explanation that it had many good years ahead of it yet.

He slipped into the cool sheets of his small bed, yet felt a warmth rising in him.

Knowing that his beloved was sleeping next to him just out of his reach beyond the wall, he brought his fingers to his lips and pressed his hand to the plaster.

"First comes marriage darling. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

><p>So that's what I could come up with - more of a transitional chapter.<p>

Thanks very much for reading, and reviews would be appreciated!

Let me know what you're thinking - I couldn't tell you why Mr. Gifford's part was expanded, it just happened.

Also let me know if this doesn't really fit in with the rest of the story so far. At this point its hard for me to tell so an outside perspective would be welcomed:)


	19. Chapter 19

Hello all, hope you're having a wonderful day:) Here's a quick update:

* * *

><p>Elsie felt butterflies as Charles took her hand. They were on their way to the cottage and she desperately hoped she liked it as much as he did. She could tell he was anxious about her reaction as well.<p>

As they walked in silence, gravel crunching underfoot, he would absent-mindedly squeeze her hand as is if seeking reassurance. His faraway eyes told her he was unaware of his actions. She enjoyed the instinctive, tactile responses to his moods.

The path curved around a grouping of trees as the sun peaked over the horizon. She squinted and raised her free hand in response, the temporary shade allowing her a first peak of their future, because instinctively, she knew that's what it was. A glorious stone cottage wrapped up in gardens, trees, and sunlight.

Elsie felt a pressure on her hand and realized she had stopped in her tracks. Nervous eyes peered at her as she breathed in deeply, the air somehow tasting sweeter than it had just moments ago.

She exhaled slowly, becoming lighter as she did so, the discomfort of an injured ankle gone, pressure of ugly bruises fading away. Laughter surrounded them both; she had no words for the feelings welling inside of her so she let them fall out instead, reaching for the wonderful man who still had her hand clasped tightly in his.

She stood on tiptoe and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Come on then Charles, why don't you show me our new home."

A beaming smile graced his face, and she felt his lips on her forehead. He twined their fingers together, his other hand stroking her cheek, thumb running across the soft flesh of her lips. His lips followed soon after and she felt their delicious pressure for a brief moment before he spoke.

"Your wish is my command darling."

* * *

><p>I know its a short one, but if you have a moment let me know what you think.<p>

Thank you for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

><p>Charles turned the key and quickly pushed the door open, pulling Elsie along with him. She could feel the excitement thrumming through his hand and into hers. There was little furniture and dust had settled around, but she was already picturing how they should arrange everything, how far the settee should sit from the fireplace, a small table and chairs in the kitchen where they could sit with friends, or have intimate dinners.<p>

He led her to the tidy little kitchen and she stood at the sink, peering out the window into their backyard. Trees provided a natural barrier of privacy and an overgrown garden took residence just back from the cottage.

"It's wonderful Charles, everything I could hope for."

He stood behind her, she felt strong arms wrap around her as he placed a kiss in her hair. Leaning into the embrace she looked outside and could just see Charles barefoot, sleeves rolled up mucking around in the dirt to get their garden ready. She let out a giggle at the thought and couldn't believe how giddy she felt. She hadn't felt this much pure joy since she was just a lass.

Charles heard her giggle and smiled, so glad this beautiful woman was safe and happy in his arms. He breathed in her scent, lavender, soap and something else that was entirely her own.

"Shall I tell Mr. Gifford we'll take it then?"

Elsie felt his warmth as he was pressed against her back and felt a pang of desire for her man; he'd done so much in just a few days.

He felt her move and loosened his arms around her; she turned in his embraced and pressed against him once more. She reached for him then, her hands caressing the back of his neck, fingers running through his hair.

"Well I'd say I'm almost convinced."

They were so close, Charles let his eyes roam over her face, taking in every detail of her in that moment.

"Almost?" He brought a hand to caress her cheek as he spoke the word.

Her eyes closed for a moment at the pleasure of his touch.

"Mmmm, yes. I don't believe you've quite completed your tour yet Mr. Carson."

She placed her hand over his, slowly removing it from her cheek and placing it firmly on her hip. As she leaned forward his fingers slid along her softness and began lightly caressing her backside. She pressed a kiss to his lips and trailed swiftly along his jaw. Fingers caressed his neck, stroking over his pulse point, delighting in the life coursing through. Her lips followed and her tongue came soon after, tasting the salt of his perspiration. She desperately wanted more. "The bedroom, show me the bedroom."

Charles heard her demand but his legs had gone numb, the sensations she was creating taking over his body. When he felt her begin to suck his neck, a deep groan escaped him. He struggled to keep control.

"Just this way Mrs. Hughes, just this way."

* * *

><p>I think I'm getting back into the swing of it, but let me know if you have any suggestions or criticisms over how this is progressing.<p>

Thanks very much for reading!

Please review if you have the time:)


	21. Chapter 21

Hello all. Thank you for sticking with me!

* * *

><p>Charles took her hand and gently pulled her down the hall. Elsie could feel the blood coursing through her veins, heat radiating through her body; spurred on by his gentle touch. They passed through the door and were met with a most radiant sight. Sun beams shone through the large window on the opposite wall, casting ethereal beams on a beautifully carved bed frame, the mattress naked atop its perch.<p>

Elsie took this all in in a matter of seconds. Her attentions focused on the man standing in front of her, stroking her hand. He brought her hand to his lips, pressing several kisses to her knuckles before he spoke softly.

"This Elsie, is the bedroom. Our bedroom… I hope. Have you been convinced?"

She smiled brilliantly but did not speak. His hand went to the small of her back as he guided her to the window. She knew he was trying to showcase the view, sell the idea of their future here, but she was so very preoccupied with his presence. Their position mirrored that of their moment in the kitchen, his chest pressed to her back, strong arms wrapped around her.

This moment was entirely different however. She was enveloped by her beloved, alone in the most intimate room of their new home, new sanctuary, and she had never felt more secure in her life.

"Yes. Charles this is our home." She felt him sigh, knew he was smiling just as she was. She spun suddenly and ran her hands up his chest.

"Now Mr. Carson, how do you propose we celebrate this momentous decision? I'm indebted to you for your efforts in securing our future. Any request you may have shall be granted."

His brow furrowed dramatically as he pretended to consider. His hands went to her waist and she felt him pull her closer, his voice a low rumble as he spoke.

"My dear Mrs. Hughes, you will never be indebted to me. Our future together gives me purpose and such joy." He placed a kiss on her forehead and her smile widened in response. His hands travelled, lightly skimming her sides, one settling on her neck - caressing her soft skin. Fingertips traced her cheek, tucking a silky strand behind her ear.

Elsie shivered at his attentions, the heat she felt turning into a blazing fire.

"But since I've been granted a request by such a beautiful, loving woman, there is something that I constantly long for."

They were so close and Charles was so warm. Her breaths were coming long and deep as she tried to steady her racing heart.

"What would that be dear man?"

He leaned in and pressed his cheek to hers, nuzzling her neck before speaking.

"A kiss."

Without hesitation she captured his lips with her own. Even as their lips parted they still held each other close. Eyes locked as they enjoyed the intimacy of the embrace.

"You can always have a kiss Charles, but…" Her eyes dropped as her words trailed off.

"But what darling?" His fingers stroked her jaw to bring her eyes back to his.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing, only… don't you feel it Charles?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I feel so much when we touch, I want so much. You spoke of it before, but you seem so… calm I suppose." Her lips quirked, "and, I gave you permission for any request."

"Oh my darling," he pulled her in close, crushing her to him, pressing his lips to the spot just behind her ear. "Of course I feel it. You're so very beautiful, how could I not? But we've discussed… the situation." He pulled back slightly so he could see her face. "I thought we'd agreed to wait. And, well, we're here. Alone. It would be so easy to let ourselves get carried away."

"And what if we do get carried away? We are already married in every way that counts; merely hours separate us from the official piece of paper. I love you."

"And I love you. But Elsie… it's been only days since, well since this has all started." His fingers lingered gently on the fading evidence of the attack on her cheek.

She mirrored his actions, placing her hand on his cheek. "I've told you I'm fine Charles. And I mean it. I am fine."

"You are the strongest woman I know Elsie, but it was so terrible - is so terrible. What they tried, what happened, what you…" He was struggling now, tears streaming down his face.

She tried soothing him, brushing away his tears with her fingers, but he kept on. His words broken, coming through gasps.

"My darling when I saw… when you were there. Those men, what they did - they deserve - I wish I had killed them, and they won't even - it isn't right, it isn't fair. I only ever want to love you, want to protect you, but I can't – and anything can happen. Mr. Gifford left alone, his wife, oh Elsie I couldn't survive without you love, I can't even bear the thought."

"Shhh, shhh love. I'm here and we're together." She was comforting him now, cradling his head to her breast, stroking his back.

He was sobbing so deeply, the poor dear. She tightened her grip on him glad he was talking to her, telling her his fears, expressing his emotions. She didn't fully understand everything he was saying as he spoke so quickly, but she understood his pain. It's clear he had been holding back while he was working so hard to secure their future. She led him to the bed and sat them down still holding him close. His sobs soon began to lessen.

"Charles, I love you so much. So much." She places kisses in his hair every few seconds, hoping to sooth him further. "Yes, it was a terrible experience. But we are doing so well together. We can't predict what will happen, but we can put our efforts into loving each other as fully as possible. I fully intend to enjoy the rest of my life with you at my side. And trust me when I say, I want to feel you sweetheart. Your touch, your scent, your smile, your everything, they can only ever heal me. I want to be healed darling."

He spoke, his head still cradled against her. She touched her hands to his head.

"I can't hear you."

His head lifted and she brushed the last remaining tears from his cheeks.

"I'm yours Elsie Hughes." He kissed her deeply. "I want to help you heal. I want us to heal together."

She smiled and nodded as she once again trailed her fingers down his chest. When she paused in her movements he pressed her hand against his chest with his own.

"I mean it Elsie, I'm yours. We will heal together, but in this case, you need to lead me - as you always do."

With those words he removed his hand, pressed a quick kiss to her lips and rest his fingers lightly on her hips.

She bit her lip as she considered his words. Watching her man, feeling the light pressure of his fingers on her hips she quickly made a decision.

Leaning forward she pressed quick kisses to his cheeks, his forehead, then moved to his lips, nipping the bottom one lightly. She heard a groan escape him. A bolt of desire ran through her and she moved her hands to his chest pushing lightly and he moved backwards onto the bed at her unspoken request.

She joined him on the bed and smiled as he reached for her, clearly craving her touch as much as she craved his.

He was sitting upright, his hands settling once more on her hips while she rest on her knees. He caressed her with his fingers but made no move to deepen the embrace. As they gazed at each other Elsie knew what he was waiting for.

Suddenly she felt more confident, felt a power infuse her that she hadn't realized had been missing since the attack. This wonderful man was hers, hers to love, hers as a partner in life, and right now, he was hers to command. She had been healing and happy with the changes her life was taking, but up until now Charles had led, had arranged everything. Now she needed to reclaim control.

"Tell me Elsie. Tell me what you want."

She moved impossibly close and captured his mouth in a kiss, straddling his thighs at the same time. Releasing him from the kiss she pushed his jacket off his shoulders. He assisted her efforts and soon that barrier was removed.

She desperately wanted to feel his skin and quickly popped open the top buttons of his shirt, caressing the exposed skin. She leant forward to taste him, but growled in frustration as her corset constrained her.

Charles chuckled as he realized what was causing her frustration, his laughter cut off abruptly as she took his hands and guided them to the front of her blouse. She began unbuttoning her blouse, one button, the skin of her neck, a flash of collar bone exposed, two buttons and he could see a smattering of freckles lighting up her wonderfully smooth skin. Three buttons and he could see the tops of her breasts, straining against her corset.

Her chest was heaving, and she could feel his desire against her, see it straining against his trousers. She placed her hand on top of his, twining their fingers together as she pressed his palm firmly against the top of her breasts.

"You Charles, I want you."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. I realize there was a bit of a roller coaster of emotions included but I do believe when people are recovering from traumatizing situations its never a straight forward journey. (Though clearly people do not all react the same way).<p>

Hope you're enjoying the story - let me know what you think:)


	22. Chapter 22

Heyyooo. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

><p><em>"You Charles, I want you."<em>

* * *

><p>Prompted by her words he made quick work of the buttons, pushing off the blouse and placing kisses along the newly exposed skin of her shoulder while his fingers ghosted over the top of her breasts. Her eyes closed but the gasps escaping her assured him of her enjoyment. Her corset was exposed now and he longed to see her, all of her, but from their current position it was impossible for him to continue.<p>

"Elsie?"

"Mmhm?

He placed his hand on her cheek and she opened her eyes. The warmth of his gaze travelling through her body.

"Every touch is motivated by love. I adore you." She smiled at that, he had been listening. "I would like to touch you, to love you like you deserve to be loved."

She turned and placed a kiss to his palm. "You need to be loved as well."

"What I need is to love you, to show you how beautiful you are. May I?"

"Yes."

He made to get up, and she moved with him sliding off and standing back on the floor. He continued undressing her; her skirt was quickly discarded soon followed by her corset until she was standing in only her shift and stockings. He knelt before her, placing kisses above each knee while sliding his hands up her thigh to removed her stockings. As his fingers moved close to her heat, she began to quiver, the sensations almost overwhelming her before he slid the stockings to the floor. Her fingers quickly gripped his hair, an attempt to steady herself as she trembled beneath his caress. He stood and moved to her hair, deftly pulling out the pins until the strands were free to fall about her shoulders.

Charles was speechless. This angelic creature was offering herself to him, had chosen him over all others. She was still covered by the thin material of her shift but her wonderful curves were quite evident. The body that had only been hinted at by the material of her nightgown on the morning of their betrothal was now almost laid bare before him. He reached for her once more but paused.

She knew he was checking one last time, worrying, wanting her to feel safe. She drew him in for a kiss, tasting him until he was trembling with pleasure as well. His warm hands were resting on her shoulders, holding her close. She took a step back and in one swift movement pulled off her shift to bare herself to him.

Elsie had pictured this moment in her mind many times. When she'd thought of it she had worried about what he would think, of the wrinkles that adorned her body, of her stomach which wasn't as taut as it used to be, of the many imperfections that she noticed over the years. She felt none of it. He was gazing at her with such reverence, she had never felt this beautiful.

Charles had never wanted anything as much as he did in this moment. He needed to explore her, he wanted to touch every part of her, map out her beauty, commit each part to memory. He swept her up in his arms and gently laid her out on the bed.

He lay beside her on the bed; she turned towards him, their faces only inches apart. He ran his fingers through her hair and cupped her cheek as he placed a kiss to her forehead. He placed another to the side of her mouth as he spoke.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He shifted now, pressing her to lie on her back as he moved above her. She relished the feel of his weight on top of her but yearned to feel his skin beneath her fingers. She opened her mouth to request he undress, but a moan escaped instead as his tongue stroked her nipple before sucking it deeply.

"Oh God."

* * *

><p>Oh my goodness I'm finding this difficult to write. My first time writing any sort of intimate scene so if you have some suggestions or advice let me know. Also more than slightly intimidated by the amazing scenes I've read of others on this site. You people are so talented!<p>

Thanks for reading - please review:)


	23. Chapter 23

Hello, hello. Many thanks to deeedeee for inspiration, ideas, instruction, and fun conversation:)

* * *

><p>Hot. Hot and wet on her sensitive nipple. Warm hands sliding over her skin, her man's weight pressing her into the mattress.<p>

"I—I need you Charles. Oh-y-yes, I need to feel you."

A sharp tug on his hair, a hand on his arm. Dry material replacing wet heat as he slides back up her body.

Her tongue in his mouth, probing. Tasting.

Fingers fumble with his waistcoat as her tongue slides over his.

He pulls back for breath and she pushes forward, hands on his chest until they're both upright. She reaches for his buttons once more but he takes her hands, cradling them to him.

His breaths come heavily as he presses his forehead to hers, tries to calm himself as his eyes fall shut.

Her hands are still cradled in his as he leans back. One more moment and his eyes open. Dust floats around them, catching the light from the window. It twirls about, dancing in a celebration of their love. Her blue eyes are shining now and he loses himself in their depths.

She instructs with her hands. A caress to his cheek, a tug on his shirt. It stirs him, but it's her whispered words that move him to action.

"Charles please."

Efficient fingers work at buttons, removing the barriers that separate them. Waistcoat gone, shirt and vest thrown aside, her lips are pressed to his jaw, his pulse point, as delicate hands glide over his newly exposed skin. He lets her explore, pleasure filling him as she strokes the hair on his chest, tentatively glides her tongue over his nipple.

He's overwhelmed. So filled with love for the woman before him, with the need to know she will be safe and happy always.

A hand cups her chin and she straightens just before he pulls her to him, crushes her body to his.

He's so warm, soft, safe. Enveloped by him, her breasts are pressed to his bare chest and she cries out at the sensation. They breathe together, scents mingling as they cling to each other in the heart of their new home.

Her hands are clutching his back and she feels wetness, realizes her tears are falling, sliding down his skin. Hands ease her back as his lips catch her remaining tears; follow the drops as they roll down her body, caught by her breast and the softness of her stomach. He tastes every one, caressing her skin with his lips and tongue.

A moan escapes her and he growls in response, the rumble sending a rush of moisture to her centre. "Oh!" Lips latch onto a nipple, fingers move down her body coaxing her to lie back as he hovers above her.

She tastes so good. He continues to lavish her breasts, nipping, sucking, lapping at them.

Her responses, her moans –God they arouse him so. The salt of her sweat, the curve of her breast, her fingers in his hair pressing him to her- he needs to be closer, lowers his weight and she opens her legs in response, cradling him between her thighs.

All is still for a moment as he turns and presses his ear to her chest. He can hear the steady beat of her heart, can feel it pulsing through him. Lips caress the skin protecting the precious organ as he shifts his weight to one side, careful not to crush her. Still cradled between her thighs he gently caresses her breast.

Her back arches as fingers stroke her and her sex presses into the warmth of his stomach.

"Charles, m-more, I need – yes-" The friction was heaven. Tossing her head back against the mattress she could feel him move, feel him lift off of her.

She almost cries out in frustration before hands ghost down her body, fingers move across her breasts, down her stomach, stopping before they reached her heat.

"Elsie, look at me darling"

Her eyes open and she looks at her man, bare chested, still in his trousers watching her with a question in his eyes.

"Yes, Charles I want you"

Fingers trail through the coarse curls covering her sex and she arches her back, craving more, but they dart away, stroke her inner thigh before sliding down her legs.

She gasps in surprise as he scoops her up in his arms and places her on the edge of the bed, legs hanging over the side.

She sits up, strokes his chest as he stands between her legs, but he's not still for long. Their lips meet in a kiss before he nips at her neck, pulls her ear lobe between his teeth.

He moves down, lavishes her breasts with his tongue, hes so taken with them, so soft -the way her nipples pebble when he strokes them. Fingers stroke over her folds, touch her heat.

"Yes-oh darling-Charles-" but it's too much, it's so much –her hand moves over his, presses his fingers to her, holds them still against her heat.

He stays motionless for a moment, resting his cheek on her shoulder before removing his hand.

A gasp escapes her at the loss of contact and he pulls back to look at her once more.

Her centre is throbbing now, she feels something building, a tension, something she desperately needs but she doesn't know what.

She pulls him to her, kisses him with all she has and grinds against him.

His hands move to her head, fingers twine in her hair and suddenly all he can smell is her scent, her arousal. It's incredible. He sinks to his knees, presses a kiss to her stomach then settles lower.

He kisses her inner thigh, its trembling, she's trembling under his touch. Fingers run through his hair and he looks up at her one last time.

She looks at him through heavily lidded eyes, chest heaving as their eyes lock.

She is aroused, so very aroused she has never felt this way before, her body is on fire, the flames coursing through her veins. Desperately, desperately she wants him to touch her, but she can't help but feel exposed. His face only inches from her.

He kisses her thigh again, hands stroke her calves. His gaze travels, moves to look at her most intimate part and she watches, waits for his reaction. She trembles now, not just from his touch but from nerves. Their eyes meet once more; it is a look so full of love, a look of awe and devotion.

Need. Desire. These things are shining through. He wants it. He wants her. She nods her head, gives the permission he seeks and he can wait no longer.

"Yes. Oh—oh God! My man –CHARLES!"

He caresses her slick, silky folds with his tongue, tasting her for the first time. So good - her taste-he buries his face in her, stroking, lapping at her, drinking in her essence. Fingers are pressing him closer, forcing him to her but he needs no coaxing.

She falls back on the bed, hips moving as she clutches the mattress, thrusting towards him but there's an arm holding her still, restricting her movements.

The feel- the feel of his tongue. The sounds, she could hear him, hear him drinking her in, groaning at the taste of her.

"How? Ye-oh- please love-"

He couldn't get enough, this was it, this was where he wanted to be. Tongue stroking his goddess, worshiping her, tasting her, making her cry out in pleasure.

He listened, found the spot that made her hips thrust, sucked on the bundle of nerves that brought her more pleasure.

"yes yes yes YES!"

Her legs wrapped around him, thighs pressing him to her as she tumbled over the edge, inner muscles spasming.

He stopped for only a moment as her legs went slack, waves of pleasure rolling through her.

He pulled her further off the bed, pulled her to him, legs over his shoulders now.

"Ch-Charles, wha- ah."

He continued to taste her, hands stroking her, caressing a nipple, tongue pushing into her, lapping at her juices bringing her to the edge once more as he savoured her sweet nectar. He heard her scream his name as she climaxed for the second time.

He eased her legs off his shoulders. Bringing his hand to his face he wiped off some of her essence.

Entirely sated and exhausted, she lay slack against the mattress.

"Elsie?"

Standing before her now was her man, looking unsure of himself. She knew he was worried about her. She reached for him, quelling his fears.

Sitting next to her he grasped her hand in his, pulling her to his chest, and resting his chin in her hair. After a few moments she had recovered enough to speak.

"I love you so very much Charles."

"I love you too my darling."

Pressed against him, could feel his arousal still straining against his trousers.

Her fingers gently caressed his chest. "That was lovely."

"Lovely?"

"Yes, lovely, incredible, and so very satisfying I can't possibly find the words to describe it."

"Only that?"

She slapped his chest at his teasing and leaned back to look at him. A self-satisfied smile adorned his face and she chuckled at the adorable expression.

"Well now Mr. Carson, what are we going to do about you?" At the question in his expression she tilted her head in the direction of his arousal.

Suddenly embarrassed, he shifted in discomfort. "Elsie, I-I didn't do that so that you would- I don't expect you to- do anything. I wanted to – to do that, I desire you so—I-"

"-I know Charles, I know that but—" fingers gently pressed to her mouth halted her sentence.

"Elsie, I will be fine. It brings me immense pleasure and satisfaction to see you happy. I would like – I mean, that is – if you would like to -. I would like to wait until we are married."

He sat there looking at her. Such a kind man, a decent man, loving, giving – her gentle giant. Her fingers caressed his cheek as she placed a kiss to his forehead.

"Of course. Of course my man, we will wait."

Her lips pressed to his for one last kiss before she moved off the bed and started gathering her clothes.

"Now come on then, get dressed."

She was moving with a sense of urgency, gathering his clothes and handing them to him.

His hand reached for her, but she spun away before he could grab her.

"What's the rush love?"

Her hands went to her hips as she turned to face him, a stern expression on her face.

"Really Charles, we're going to see a man about a wedding."

* * *

><p>I just recently joined tumblr and I'm so glad I did or I would've missed the scream-worthy chelsie awesomeness that happened tonight! I had to post another chapter after that!<p>

Thank you for reading and please review if you have the time.


End file.
